His Worst Fear
by Kristina Kanine
Summary: NonAU, 3 thru 10 UP. It took one deadly incident, a lost memory, a bruised ego, and a dogged determination to realize that his worst fear...was losing her. IYKA, MS
1. Chapter 1

:peeks in: So... how are you guys? 

:dodges various items thrown at head for not posting Epilogue to Election:

Okay! Okay! I_know_ that you guys don't exactly want to see another story popping up until I finish Election right?

:much agreement from crowd:

_But!_This is a cool story that I've been working on since basically last summer and I think it's really good. It was originally planned to be a one-shot, but I decided to post the kinda prelude-ish thing here first. _That way _if anyone had any questions or confusion I could clear it all up before I post the big thing.

Anyway... Tell me, you guys, if you want me to continue... Reviews make me insanely happy you know...

* * *

He once thought that what he feared most was non-acceptance. But he had learned that not everyone was going to accept him for what he was, and it bothered him sometimes, but eventually, he'd gotten over it. No big deal, right? Then he had been impersonated and lost the one girl he'd ever loved. Kikyo was the only one who loved him. The only one who even regarded his existence. For a while he even thought she was the only one he could ever love. Then _he_ was betrayed in revenge by Kikyo, before either of them learned the truth. And for the longest time afterward, he feared he would never gain her forgiveness and that killed him inside. But she showed no signs of doing anything except manipulating him and dragging him to the fiery depths below. And she had once tried to kill someone very dear to him and he wouldn't forgive her for that, because he would wholeheartedly blame himself if that were to occur.

But recently, something, and _someone_ much more important than Kikyo had come to light, the very same person Kikyo had tried to kill. He had injured this person, without having any memory of doing so. He had caused her physical pain after nearly three years of typical (as in not really meaningful) verbal abuse, and this was the _worst_ thing he could have _ever_ done. She had never feared him, in fact she always found a way to bring him back from that state of mind. Well, it wasn't really a state "of mind", because he always seemed to be "out of it" during that time. "It" being his mind. Anyway, that was what she was trying to do this time, bring him back. It's not like what had happened wasn't something he had never put into perspective, on the contrary, it was something he thought of often. Yet, only now, after this incident only described as "absolutely terrifying" by its witnesses, was the true extent of his deepest hidden fear revealed.

Fighting against the feelings of guilt, remorse, and even desperation rising in his chest, squeezing at his heart and constricting his already shallow breathing, he stared down at her. There, for all the world to see was what _he_ had inflicted. Just the knowledge that he had caused the sight before him and the unmistakable scent of her blood on his hands was enough to make him sick. Turning away from her, while she was being tended to by Kaede, after being "healed" by his normally cold-hearted half-brother (which had concerned a lot of begging and bargaining on his part), the hanyou named Inuyasha began to dwell on the occurrences of the last forty-eight hours...


	2. Chapter 2

So. After a reallly really super-long absence... Guess who missed fanfiction? XD

Anyhoo... More stuff for Worst Fear here, so you aren't completely left hanging there.

On a sad note... I've switched computers since I wrote Election. Thus, the final chapter is lost in the files of my old one, which is somewhere in my attic. --; Sorry, guys. If I get time, I'll work on it again. I just really wanted to give more life to this one. So... enjoy?

* * *

(Two days ago)

It all started, like most of their troubles seemed to, with an argument. An argument sparked, as was custom, by an ill-tempered hanyou's blatant refusal to comply with his time-traveling companion's wish to return to the future. Adding fuel to an argumental fire were carefully worded debates concerning Kikyo, Kouga, and Naraku (the one they all loved to hate), among other things. But when Kagome, the time-traveler in question, spoke the next few words, an uncomfortable tension lay thick in the air long after she ceased to speak.

"We need to get Naraku, that much is obvious. And I need to prepare myself for that! Emotionally and physically. I don't want to die and leave my family with the false hope that I might return to them one day when there might be no way I ever could!"

With her bright brown eyes full of tears, she turned to the hanyou. The others watched the scene unfold before them with apprehension. Praying and even resorting to (attempted) telepathy to get it through to the hanyou that this was serious. _Do **not** yell...You'll only make things worse..._ They exchanged looks, doubting their pleas were recieved. Kagome spoke, the tears evident in her voice, and the half-demon's eyes softened ever so slightly, losing their fiery golden glow that often appeared when he was angry. He hated it when she cried. All he ever wanted to see were those dorky, perky smiles she always wore when she came to the Sengoku Jidai.

"Inuyasha, _please_. Won't you at least let me explain the circumstances...Let them know I love them. But I have a duty here in the past and I _have_ to go through with it. They _know _this. _I_ broke the jewel. Naraku wouldn't even have _any_ of it if it wasn't for me. Please, just this once. Then, I promise, I will come back, we'll kick Naraku's ass and we'll all live happily ever after."

She ended with a shaky laugh, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Fear, love, and hurt filled her brown eyes with remarkable obviousness and, as if sensing that she was so transparent, she looked down at the ground. She paused to take a breath and then said in a whisper, "Please. Let me say goodbye."

Inuyasha looked around at the others. He registered the monk, the demon slayer, the kitsune (who was asleep and oblivious to the drama taking place), even the fire-cat demon, and found he couldn't do it. No way could he ever refuse her this wish. Even when he glanced back at her, he knew he could never deny her this. She added, on impulse, "And if I die..." Inuyasha, not being able to bear those words, took her by the shoulders, forced her eyes to meet his and said, "Feh, I'm not going to let you die. But if you have to do this, you can go home..."

Before Kagome could get _too_ excited, Inuyasha continued, "One day only. Two days at the most, if you really need it." Kagome nodded, knowing that was the best she could get from him. She thanked him (and kinda shocked him) by hugging him around his neck, taking in his musty, forest-like scent, implanting it into her memory. "I'll come back...I promise..." She whispered into his hair, and out of reflex, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, squeezed her once, and they let go. _He_ let go, watching her fade off into the distance, towards the Bone-Eater's well.

Sango, the demon exterminator, walked up behind Inuyasha and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, turning away, his eyes lowered to the ground as he trudged past her, straight up onto a tree branch. Sango saddened at seeing him act like this. It always happened when Kagome left. She turned her eyes over to the monk, needing someone to talk to about what was happening between Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo was fast asleep, and at any rate, she needed to talk to someone who could understand better than a little kitsune. The poor thing was already bothered with so much nowadays. Though if the two lovebirds were as obvious to him as they were to her, maybe he _would _understand. Eh, she'd try her luck with Miroku first... "Miroku," She whispered. His violet eyes turned towards her in some surprise and she beckoned him over. He came over quietly, stealing a glance at their companion, currently up in a tree.   
"He's moping again." He whispered to Sango, whilst still looking at Inuyasha

"I think she's his motive to fight, Miroku." She whispered back, voicing something she had been pondering. She was staring at the hanyou's back, his long silvery-whitish hair dancing in the light breeze.

"She is. We learned that a long time ago, before you came along." He smiled at her, as if insinuating he was glad she had joined their ragtag little group. "Sesshomaru tried to kill her. Inuyasha protected her, but he would have never forgiven himself if Sesshomaru had succeeded in attacking her. When he found out she was all right, he tried to seal her away in her time forever. I think he even shoved a tree down the well." He laughed lightly at the memory. "He even hugged her. Hugged her and then shoved her down the well, taking the jewel shards from around her neck. Shippo was furious," He watched as the demon slayer's eyes widened slightly, a bemused look seemed to glint behind those dark eyes. "He was injured and he couldn't fight. He had the will, but not the strength."

"What happened?" Sango asked, intrigued.

"She came back." He said softly, seeing it play before his eyes, "He caught her scent, we knew because he said her name, and all of a sudden, he got his strength back. He ran to find her, leaving me and Kaede alone with what we were fighting, something Naraku had made evil...I think it used to be a 'gentle guardian of the forest.' Anyway she came back, he never tried to seal her away again...I don't think he could bear it the first time."

"Kagome is his strength." She realized, then added, "Inuyasha just doesn't know it yet..."

"Exactly. She could probably serve as his very own Tetsusaiga. Granted, she would have to be in danger for him to be motivated thoroughly. Either he knows this and doesn't want anyone else to know, or he hasn't got a clue. Maybe it's like a reflex for him."

"I think he knows," Sango said, turning to look at Miroku, "What she said, back there, I think it's really getting to him. They both know the danger is real now. Not that it wasn't real before, this is just even more dangerous. Because we are so close to Naraku."

"And if Kagome were to die..."

Sango gave him an unwarranted (as far as he could tell) slap. Putting a hand to his cheek he turned to look at Sango and found her eyes were full of tears. He whispered her name in shock and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry...It's just, you said that and-" She couldn't stop the tears, but she continued speaking anyway, "_Why_ did you say that? I _know_ it's a possibility, and we have to consider it, but I've lost my _entire family _to Naraku! Our lives have all been ruined because of him! I couldn't bear to lose my best friend. Kagome is like a sister to me. I won't stand for her being killed by his hand!"

Miroku stared at her, about to speak, but something caught his eye and slowly, his gaze shifted to the horizon and he cursed under his breath. Sango looked up and saw Miroku looking off into the distance over her shoulder. She followed his gaze and gasped. Her dark brown eyes grew wide and she looked back at Miroku.

"Naraku."


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no see! I have so much of this story done I can't believe I haven't posted it!

I'm posting up to where I have the scenes separated on my Word document, so I apologize in advance for the shortness.

* * *

"Mama?" Kagome cried, running into the house after briefly exiting the well. She tripped over Buyo almost instantly and cursed the overweight cat, nudging it with her foot. His only reply was to meow lazily and roll over. "Pathetic cat," Kagome mumbled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and calling her mother again. 

She was greeted by a faraway-sounding voice yelling, "In the kitchen!"

Kagome half-walked, half-ran into the kitchen. She wanted to get this over with, but had a firm belief in delaying the inevitable for as long as possible. She reached the kitchen table and sat down. Her mother was washing the dishes and turned to smile warmly at her only daughter. "Hi sweetie. How long are you here for?"

Deciding to evade that question to delay the subject a little longer, Kagome cast nervously around for something to say. She landed on the whereabouts of her other family members. "Um...Where's Souta?" She asked as her mother dried a glass plate with a cloth, setting it carefully in the dish drainer. "With your grandfather down at the park." Mama Higurashi glanced at the clock on the wall and continued, "They should be home in a minute." Glancing curiously at her daughter, she shrugged it off and continued washing dishes. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table.

Well, that delayed the discussion for a while, anyway. She needed to have the entire family present to make the situation clear. After all, at least she had explained to them exactly what she had been doing in the past long ago. Mama had come off a little shocked about that, but finally, with some coaxing from Grandpa, she let Kagome continue her quest. Grandpa told her later that he had placed his trust in Inuyasha to protect his granddaughter. Kagome had been touched by that, but kept it to herself, lest she inflate Inuyasha's already enormous ego. Though it _had_ encouraged her mother to make comments only mothers do...

Kagome swore her face had flushed all possible shades of red and pink on the color chart when her mother mused what little Kagome and Inuyasha 'puppies' would look like. Souta had been present and looked highly disgusted with _that_subject.

Shaking her head, Kagome waited patiently for her brother and grandfather to return. All the while, she concentrated on _how_to explain to them that there was a chance she might die. She had to convince them to harbor no ill will towards Inuyasha. Because, she surmised, if she_did _get injured, it would, in all probability, be _her_fault. It always was, considering her stubborn bravado.

Strangely enough, it's pretty hard to concentrate on one thing when little visions of 'Inuyasha and Kagome puppies' keep bounding around in your head...


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Feudal Era...

Oh and btw... I'm notorious for cliffhangers if you haven't already noticed...

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha looked up and was instantly alert. His change in posture was so rapid that if you blinked you would have seen him in a different position by the time that tiny millisecond for your eyes to reopen had passed. He was in a daze and half-asleep when Sango called his name, but as soon as he saw the poisonous clouds and heard the foreboding buzzing of those treacherous insects, he had been in a steady crouch, ready to jump down. But he had no chance to react...

A large ball that seemed to be comprised of some sort of demonic energy slammed into the tree, uprooting it and flinging Inuyasha to the ground with tremendous force. Naraku had learned a new trick. And Inuyasha was pinned underthe tree. He couldn't feel his body, he wasn't even sure if he could breathe. Just to test that theory, he tried to inhale and ended up coughing dryly and gasping for air. In a fit of his inhuman strength, he lifted the tree off of him, but only enough to where he could slide out from under it, and took a deep breath. He was weakening, and way too soon as far as he was concerned. And he was angry that he was weakening. What the heck was in those things?! "That was strong..." He panted, dodging another glowing ball.

"Hold on to Tetsusaiga!" Miroku yelled, blocking a ball with his staff.

Both of them remembered all to well what happened when Inuyasha lost his sword when his life was in danger. Another ball of poison was thrust at Inuyasha and he dodged it again, but the next one hit him smack in the chest and he staggered backward. Why couldn't he move fast enough?

Naraku was nowhere to be seen. Typical.

Sango and Miroku were feeling a little ill with the poisonous aura around them. For some reason, Inuyasha found himself getting very drowsy. He knew it had something to do with the glowing balls, but he had no idea what was in them. Dodging another ball, he jumped high into a tree. His eyes watched the balls that were small in size, but big in power, as they multiplied and came from every direction. Thinking quickly, he ducked and they all collided together where he had crouched moments before. That gave him merely seconds before their next attack. His head nodded forward before he realized what was happening and he snapped his neck back up so quickly that he heard it crack.

_No! Stay awake! _He ordered himself. _Think of... _

His eyelids were getting steadily heavier, making them harder to keep open...

_Think of...something... _

He could hear Miroku and Sango's frantic yells for him to stay awake, but he simply swayed dreamily, sleep would be peaceful...

_Anything...to keep my mind...Keep me...conscious... _

His hand was slipping off of Tetsusaiga's hilt...

_Kagome...What if she came back? Kagome... _

Her name echoed through his mind as the poison overtook him...

His eyes flashed red...


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the present... Kagome doesn't exactly have a way with words...

* * *

"Um."

Kagome twisted her hands around in her lap and winced as her knuckle popped. A glass of milk was beside her and she grabbed it, if only to have something to hold on to. Mama, Souta, and Grandpa were sitting around the table expectantly, their eyes boring into the girl, as if seeing right through her.

She took a nervous sip of milk and there was a small _chink_ of glass on wood as she set the cup back down. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the rambunctious little white puppies to the back of her mind and concentrated on the speech she had spent perfecting in her mind for nearly two and a half hours- it took Grandpa and Souta that long to return home- then she had joined them all together at the table and--

That was as far as she had gotten. She would open her mouth, but nothing would come out. The most she had said was "Um."

She had opened and closed her mouth ten times now. The pressure and curious tension of the room was like a massive weight on her chest, refusing to budge until she spoke. She took another sip of milk and she tried again. Clearing her throat quietly, she took to staring at the patterns the wood made on the table.

"You...um..." _Why was this so hard? _

"You remember when I told you, um, what I, um, was doing in the past?" She breathed a small sigh of relief. One whole sentence. Nervously, she glanced at their faces. All three were nodding in recollection. Whipping her head back down, she took a big gulp of the milk and realized she had a milk mustache. _So much for looking mature... _She thought blandly, wiping it off with her sleeve. Her fingertips began tracing circles in the condensation on the outside of the glass. Her hands needed to be doing something, and as Inuyasha was not there, she couldn't hold his hand. _Hold his hand? _She thought incredulously. _I want to hold Inuyasha's hand? _She then answered her own question, _Yes, I do. Question is...Would he hold it back? _She couldn't answer that question, so she resigned herself to trying to speak again.

"You, um, realize that it's dangerous."

"Kagome, honey, what are trying to say?" Mama's voice rang shrill, her nerves fraying as she watched her daughter struggle to get the words out.

Kagome opened her mouth and looked up. In one great big rush, she said, "The next thing I have to do is really tough. We're going up against the guy who has most of the shards, or at least as many as we do."

Three pairs of eyes blinked .

Kagome sighed. _This is not going to be easy. _Taking another deep breath, she said, "There's an even greater chance of me dying."

Three pairs of eyes widened. Silence filled the room, the only sound in Kagome's ears was that of the wall clock. It was a steady beat, and it was in rhythm with her heart. Each time the second hand moved, her heart beat with it. Then the silence was broken. Her mother stood, the wooden chair screeched along the linoleum before falling backward with a crash. Mama looked deadly, slamming her hands down on the table with such force that it upset Kagome's half-empty glass of milk. The white liquid spread slowly to the edge of the table, adding a steady _drip, drip, drip _to the ticking of the clock and the beating of Kagome's heart.

_"You will not go back, then!"   
_

Kagome's head flew up so quickly, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"WHAT?! No! Mom, no, you... You _can't!" _She said frantically, looking at her mother through wide eyes. Sputtering, she whispered, the only excuse she could think of, "You _can't!_"

"Oh I very well can! You will _not _be going back!" Mama's eyes flashed dangerously. Even Inuyasha would have been afraid of that look.

Kagome gaped at her mother. Never, in a million years, had she expected this reaction. She thought her mother would...

Well, in reality, she had no idea how any of them would react. She probably should have at least considered this reaction...

"Mom! You know how important this is! I _have _to go back!" She whirled on her Grandfather for support. "Gramps! Back me up! Talk some sense into her! Like you did last time!"

Grandpa looked from his distressed granddaughter to his defiant daughter.

_Which to help? _

He pondered this silently before his mind drifted onto another illness he could use to compensate for Kagome's absences. He was quite sure she hadn't had a hernia yet...


	6. Chapter 6

And quickly snapping back to the Feudal Era...

This one is insanely short and I apologize.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Sango screamed, while being held back by Miroku. They were concealed behind a bush for the time being, but if he let go...Sango could be... He shook his head. They had hurriedly ran behind the bush when they saw Inuyasha's eyes flash, grabbing a sleeping Shippo and Kilala. His sword had slid from his fingers and toppled to the ground. There was a _creak_...and a tree landed on top of the sword, the hilt just barely peeking out from under it. The demon balls stopped attacking them long enough for them to escape, and now even those _things_seemed apprehensive.

Long, jagged purple markings appeared on his cheeks, his eyes blood red with bright blue pupils, while his claws and fangs extended inches. The sight was scary enough if you simply happened upon it, but if you knew what the outcome could be...it was pure and simple terror. His voice grew raspy and his growling more intense.

Inuyasha, the arrogant hanyou, was now Inuyasha, the deadly youkai.

And Sango and Miroku were scared. The Tetsusaiga was under the tree, no way could anyone get close enough, and even if they could there was no guarantee any of them could pull it out...

How would they get the sword to him? More importantly how would they get the sword out from under the tree without Inuyasha killing them?

Kagome had done it last time...after Sesshomaru had knocked him out.

Then something worse came to mind...

What if _Kagome _came back while he was like this?

Would he hurt her? More importantly, could he _kill_ her?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm hoping the amount of these chapters makes up for the length.

Back in Kagome's time.

* * *

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO! THEY COULD ALL DIE!"

"SO COULD YOU!"

"I WON'T ABANDON THEM!"

Grandpa watched his girls argue. Both of them were stubborn as mules. But Mama would be the first to cave in, he was sure. All Kagome had to do was turn on the waterworks. Then he would step in and finalize things. (Funny how he has this all figured out, huh?)

"Mama, I can't abandon them! They need me! I'm not very good, but every little bit counts!" As if she could read her Grandpa's mind, tears formed in her eyes and her voice broke, "I promise. M-Mama I _promise _I'll be careful. _Please." _

Mama's own eyes teared up as she replied, "But, honey, what if that's not enough?"

"You have to trust that Inuyasha will protect her." Grandpa spoke up, glad the argument had came down a few notches. Both women stared at the old man. He took a sip of tea from a miniature cup. Mama's eyebrow twitched a tiny bit, noticing he knew right when to pop in with a comment like that. So he thought he had her all figured out, huh?

"Thanks, Grandpa." Kagome whispered, before turning back to face her mother.

Oh what was she saying? She was _so _obvious...

"Oh, all right. Two against one I see." She saw Souta waving his hand behind Grandpa and she laughed, "_Three _against one apparently."

"Thank you Mama!" Kagome ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Promise me, baby, that if worst comes to worst, you'll have someone br-bring you back?" Her mother asked shakily. "I promise Mama." She whispered. She gave Grandpa a hug, and ruffled Souta's hair.

"Goodbye, everyone. I love you all!" She said.

And she was gone. The three Higurashis in the kitchen wondered vaguely if they had made the right choice. Well, two of them anyway. Grandpa shuffled off to look up the symptoms of a hernia...

Kagome raced to the well, eager to return. After being enveloped in the blue time-traveling light, she hurriedly climbed up and out of the well, surveyed her surroundings, and stopped. It was deathly quiet, the only sound was the wind whistling in the trees. Even though it was bright and sunshiny in the present, it was drizzling slightly here, with the clouds a threatening black and purple color. Thunder rolled in the distance. The entire atmosphere gave an ominous feel to the scenery.

Where was Inuyasha?

'Normally he would still be sitting here...moping about me being gone...' She thought to herself, walking forward. It had taken her only hours to explain, not a whole day... Suddenly, from far-off, she heard screams, and one strangled voice let out, "INUYASHA!" As she set off at a run, Kagome's heartbeat quickened, the wall clock at home couldn't keep up with it now even if it traveled at the speed of light.

Something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

I think it's hilarious this story has gone from 2 chapters to 8 in 20 minutes when the last time I updated was 2006.

If anyone has this on Story Alert, they're probably freaking out lol.

Anyway, Kagome's back in the Feudal Era, so no more switching back and forth.

And this chapter is SUPER long.

* * *

"Miroku! We have to get the Tetsusaiga back to him." Sango whispered, keeping a wary eye on the danger in front of them. He was lashing out at trees and dirt for now, but sooner or later his thirst for blood would grow stronger. They hoped sincerely that it would be later.

"How?" Miroku yelped, dodging a piece of wood hurtling straight toward his head. Inuyasha disappeared behind another tree. They heard ferocious growling and a sound like wood being chopped and then...

"How what?" Another female's voice joined theirs and Sango and Miroku turned slowly, afraid. There stood Kagome, out of breath, but with a small smile on her face. But it became fixed and after a moment, faded as she looked at them, "What's going on? Where's Inuyasha?"

They _really _hoped it would be later...

The monk and the demon slayer were silent. They simply turned back to the clearing. Kagome followed their gaze, puzzled, and suddenly, a tree inexplicably sliced in half and there stood Inuyasha, eyes ablaze. Her mouth fell open. 'Sorry Mama...' She thought to herself, knowing what she had to do and closing her mouth into a firm line. Startled, they realized he had noticed Kagome. He was standing still, his red eyes boring into Kagome's terrifyingly calm brown ones. His breathing was ragged, and Kagome, in what could be called her bravest, yet also stupidest move, walked around Miroku and Sango and stood in front of them and the bush. "Where's Tetsusaiga?" She whispered.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered back, holding onto Shippo, who had awoken a while ago and was now terrified out of his little mind. "Tell me, please." Kagome muttered out of the side of her mouth. Sango and Miroku shared a solemn look before Miroku said calmly, "Under that tree over there." He pointed and Kagome nodded. "I'll get him back you guys, I promise." Another promise. 'Funny how I have to break the first promise to keep the next one,' she thought to herself. She turned and smiled at them briefly, a bittersweet smile, before turning back to her task. Miroku and Sango looked at each other worriedly, each thinking the same thing...She might could get Inuyasha back, but what if she couldn't get herself back?

"Guys." She whispered, remembering what her Mama said, "If worst comes to worst..." She couldn't look them in the eye, so she kept watching Inuyasha. He was getting closer, never taking his gaze off hers. "Take me back to the well."

Wide-eyed, Miroku and Sango looked at each other again. Sango bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Kagome..." She whispered. Turning around, tears in her own eyes, Kagome gave Sango a brief hug and whispered in her ear, "Please don't tell them it was Inuyasha..." Sango looked puzzled for a moment before she caught on. Or rather, Miroku voiced her thoughts, "Don't tell your family what happened..." They couldn't even help her...Hiraikotsu had been broken nearly in two, and Naraku's insects were buzzing about, so Miroku's wind tunnel was useless. _Be careful,_Sango prayed. Of course, Sango would sooner fend off Inuyasha with her bare hands than do nothing if it came down to it...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her heart now racing again, surely it was breaking a speed limit somewhere. His ears twitched, a low growl escaped his throat, and he began running towards her. He wasn't far away and at his speed, it wouldn't take him long to reach her...The only thing that popped into mind was his command...But what if it didn't work for some reason?

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went sprawling face first into the dirt. Knowing she only had a few minutes at the most, Kagome ran to the tree and started tugging the Tetsusaiga by the hilt. But her hands were sweaty and Inuyasha was rising...

And Kagome wasn't paying attention...

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled in Sango's direction and he would have turned to run after the noise if he wasn't already so close to his target. His eyes remained locked on Kagome. Kagome whirled around with a gasp and Inuyasha was upon her. The sit command flew out of her mind quicker than lightning. Kagome's hands dropped from Tetsusaiga and she backed away from him and her back hit a tree. Her eyes grew wide as Inuyasha's claws slashed out. Kagome ducked just in time and Inuyasha cut completely through the tree, quickly turning it into large splinters. 'Holy crap!' Kagome thought, 'He's gonna cut me into pieces!'

She had a sudden, fleeting idea. If she could get Inuyasha to damage the uprooted tree, she had a better chance at grabbing Tetsusaiga. Running back behind the tree that Tetsusaiga was under, she looked over it, glaring at Inuyasha. It was very hard to glare when he was looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to see her dead. Laughing very evilly, Inuyasha brought his hand in a fluid slash across the tree trunk...

...and Kagome let out a small scream of pain.

Something woke up inside Inuyasha when Kagome screamed and his eyes flashed gold for a millisecond. He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do next. What did this girl mean to him, if anything?

Across the clearing, behind the bushes, Miroku was holding Sango back. "Let me go Miroku! We have to--" "We can't help anyone if he kills us too!" Miroku said. "Besides, I think this is something Kagome has to do on her own." Sango stared at him, anger etched into her features, and reluctantly sat back down, worried for the young girl. She would just have to move when he wasn't looking.

Almost instantly, Kagome's hands flew to her stomach. Biting her lip to keep from screaming anymore, her hands met with a warm, moist, slightly sticky substance. Pulling a shaky hand away after a moment, she noticed it was covered in blood. 'Oh...my...God...' She thought, staring wide-eyed down at her hands. In horror, she almost put a hand to her mouth, but she didn't want to taste blood, so she jerked it back. She considered herself lucky, however, that the tree was there. If it hadn't been, she would have certainly died...Ripped into shreds...Sango and Miroku would have to take a lock of hair back to her mother, because that would be all that was left... She looked up to see Inuyasha looming over her, dangerously close.

_'I stopped him once by kissing him...would that work again...?_'

His menacing blue pupils were boring into her and she was scared. She was scared for her safety, but also scared that if she didn't stop him, he would only continue, his sole purpose to kill. Innocent lives would be lost and Kagome just knew she would be to blame. Eventually he would be hunted and killed. She tried to think of a solution, but the pain in her stomach was distracting her, and his laughter was reminding her more and more of Naraku in an evil phase.

Moving quicker than she thought she was capable, she slithered out from under Inuyasha before he could touch her. She could hear Sango yelling, but even though his ears kept swiveling in their direction, Inuyasha was more intent on Kagome. It was as if she was just a dog toy to him and he was playing with her until he got bored and would find a new form of entertainment... Such as ripping the stuffing out of her...

Running quickly, she scrambled over the mangled tree and tugged Tetsusaiga as hard as she could. Inuyasha moved slowly, purposefully, like the villain in a horror movie when he knows it's only a matter of time before the victim is his. When she pulled, her stomach muscles contracted, and she felt more pain, but she had to keep pulling. In one tremendous tug, she got the sword free and staggered backward, breathing hard, one hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt and the other clutching her stomach. There was nowhere to run...And even if there was, she wouldn't have had enough strength. It was her worst nightmare- She was going to die at Inuyasha's hand...

He walked forward, an insane grin lighting his demonic features. He got closer and closer...until he was right in front of her and she was trapped. Even though she was gasping in pain and for breath, Kagome didn't move. He watched her warily, he was getting bored already. Moving in for the kill, Inuyasha flexed his claws menacingly.

Suddenly, there was a loud, dull _thud! _and Inuyasha froze, mid-growl. Slightly cross-eyed, he fell forward in a heap. Looking up, Kagome saw a livid Sango standing in his place, half of -Hiraikotsu held high. Miroku came rushing over and fixed Sango with a death glare. Sango glared right back. "Guys..." Kagome muttered, and they turned, only to see Inuyasha rising. Miroku pulled Sango behind him and moved to grab Kagome while Inuyasha was still delirious. But he wasn't quite quick enough. With a roar, Inuyasha drew one hand back and smacked Kagome across the face -which was twice as deadly with his elongated claws- making her head snap to the right and causing her to stumble backwards. Blood dripped from her cheek and it stung like the devil, but she knew she had to act and she had to act fast.

Using her last bout of energy in a split-second, she moved toward him and put her lips to his, seeking something forgotten. Inuyasha's eyes flickered to a bland, solid white, making them look very creepy. But then, Kagome felt his claws dig into her arms and she broke contact with him. Tears sprang up in her eyes and she whispered his name in vain. Blinking furiously, he opened his eyes to reveal a striking red with blue pupils... It hadn't worked...

Unable to stop herself, Kagome began crying. "Inuyasha!" She said, her voice thick with tears, "Please stop!" She paused for a moment before whispering hysterically, "If you kill me will that break you from it?" Sango and Miroku gasped. She shakily turned to look at the other two and smiled weakly, as if to reassure them. "If you have to kill me to snap out of this..." She took a deep breath.

"Then do it."

Inuyasha was still. Miroku and Sango were in shock. Just as Miroku was going to try another attempt at pulling Kagome out of harm's way, Inuyasha lashed out, striking every inch of Kagome he could reach. Sango screamed in fury and before Miroku could stop her, she launched herself on Inuyasha's back. He roared and began reaching for the girl on his back. Kagome's lifeless and battered body fell to the ground. Miroku gently picked her up and took her behind the bush, laying her there out of sight. He heard another roar and looked up to see Sango bite one of Inuyasha's triangular dog ears in anger. He would have found it comical if the situation had not been so dangerous.

Noticing that Inuyasha's hands were flailing wildly, _openly, _Miroku had a sudden, fleeting idea. Rushing over to the two locked in battle, Miroku picked up Tetsusaiga just as Sango bit down on his other fluffy ear. Seeing that Inuyasha's hands were poised perfectly to grab something, Miroku thrust Tetsusaiga into his hand and watched as he stood, dumbfounded, before falling backward, unconscious.

Sango jumped off before he hit the ground, spitting dog hairs out of her mouth. Miroku looked at her with a funny expression before there was a strangled cry of "Inuyasha" from behind him. Turning, he saw Kagome, one arm across her stomach, staggering a bit, making her way towards them. "You...didn't... _kill _him did you?" She whispered, gasping for breath, her eyes glazed with pain and a number of mixed emotions.

Sango snapped, "Would you have preferred that he kill you?!"

Kagome gasped, "I want him to live!"

"At the cost of your own life?!"

"If that's what it takes! I.. I l-love him! _I_ would rather be the one hurt than him!"

Sango stared at her friend in awe. Speechless, she turned to Miroku to see if he had an opinion. He was looking at Sango in a strange sort of light. Confused, Sango looked back at him. "Sango..." He whispered. He spoke strangely too, his voice had an odd emphasis to it. Before she could comprehend it...they heard a _thump _and saw that Kagome had collapsed and was laying with her arm across Inuyasha, like she was protecting him.

Sango placed a sorrowful hand to her mouth before burying her head in Miroku's shoulder and sobbing, fearing the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

I really couldn't bear to post two horribly short chapters, so I combined two.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a terrible headache and the tips of his fuzzy dog ears were stinging. He was lying in the grass and he didn't know how he had gotten there. There was a warm, slightly damp weight on his chest and stomach. Vaguely, he remembered the demonic balls of energy, but his senses _had _to be going haywire. He smelled Kagome's blood... on him. No way in hell could her blood be on him, she wasn't even supposed to be back yet! But how much time had passed since the balls attacked? He noticed the sky was significantly darker... The scent was so strong he was beginning to get sick. It was on his hands. On his clothes. He completely reeked of her scent ridded with blood.

What the hell was going on?!?

Shaking his aching head, Inuyasha looked down. Kagome was curled against him, lying flat on her stomach, one arm draped over his stomach. Her head was on his chest, hair splayed across her face and him. He sat up carefully, trying not to disrupt her. But when he moved, she whimpered in pain. Sango and Miroku came closer as soon as they saw Inuyasha had come to. It had been only a few minutes since he lost consciousness. Inuyasha inhaled the scent of Kagome's blood with every breath and got even more worried. He was wide awake now, and _not_ imagining things.

Working on instinct, he turned her onto her back. Her head lolled to the side, hair still hiding her face. He was distracted, however, by her torn and bloodied shirt. Lifting her shirt only halfway, he found four very deep, very jagged slashes across her stomach; the origin of most of the blood. There were deep slashes along both of her arms as well. One gash was barely below her neck, grazing her collarbone...a little higher and she would have been killed instantly. Gently tilting her head to the right and sweeping her hair away from her face with his hand, Inuyasha found three more deep cuts across her left cheek. The wheels moved in his head and he put the pieces together...her blood on him, the cuts that were clearly made by an attack, Sango and Miroku looking scared... _No! _It couldn't be...

Turning, horrified, to Sango and Miroku, he asked, "D-Did..._I_...do that?"

Sango nodded numbly, there were no tears left to shed .

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in horror. "_No." _It was all he could say, and he whispered it. After a moment, he found his voice, "NO!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. He was growling and yelling in frustration, roaming around in circles. "Damn it!" He looked at Sango and Miroku. "Why did you let her get near me? Why the hell didn't you distract me! Why didn't she stay away?! She never stays away! _I could have killed her!_"

The impact of those words sunk in, and Inuyasha froze on the spot. Wide-eyed, he rushed back to Kagome. Listening intently, he put his hand around her wrist. There was utter and complete silence, not even the wind stirred.

He heard it, felt it, a pulse, a heartbeat...but it was faint, even for his ears.

Kagome was dying...And it was all his fault...

----------------------------------------------------------

Across the forest, a solemn figure, with two others by his side, sensed something was amiss. He had felt a very strong pulsation, and though it was faint, he felt a recognition. He had sensed that before...yet he could not yet place it. He was a very strong and capable youkai, but even his fur had stood on end when he felt those pulsations. But he whiffed an odor he dubbed disgusting and deemed this worthy of investigation. Especially if the owner of that scent was involved.

One of the figures by his side, a small girl, tugged on his sleeve. The other figure, a green, impish looking creature, watched the exchange with semi-interest. His great eyes bulged out of his head, yet he had the air of a loyal servant. A _bored _loyal servant...

The man looked down at the girl, and some of his icy demeanor melted. Slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is there something the matter?" Her big brown eyes searched his amber ones and he gave the ghost of a smirk. "I have to go see to something Rin. Jaken will care for you. Jaken," He stated, calling the green creature's attention.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" He replied in a nauseating nails-on-a-chalkboard voice .

"Look after Rin. I sense my half-brother afoot."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is the last chapter I have so far... Reviews help move things along, winkwinknudgenudge. It's also a pretty long one too, enjoy.

* * *

"Inuyasha, i-it's okay. She'll be okay. We have to get her to Kaede." Sango said, her hand on the hanyou's shoulder, urging him to hurry. They needed to get Kagome to help and fast, she had already lost so much blood. She tried tugging a little on his shoulder but it didn't work, he wouldn't budge. She felt so sorry that he was blaming himself, knowing that it wasn't his fault.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's too late."

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder and she turned, teary-eyed, to him. "She will be fine if we could just treat her wounds," Miroku said firmly.

"IT'S TOO LATE! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled, running his hands wildly through his tangled hair. Sango and Miroku jumped back. At hearing a whimper, they turned to see a very frightened Shippo -who had found shelter far away before Inuyasha went crazy- backing away from them, tears springing up in his little eyes. A cold voice rang across the evening air.

"My, my. Aren't we temperamental?"

Inuyasha growled. He was so upset he had barely noticed the stench of his half-brother. "What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" He spat, staring down at Kagome.

"Your sword." He stated calmly.

"Yeah? Well now's not exactly a good time." Inuyasha replied, just as irritatingly calmly.

"Really, now?" Sesshomaru inched closer, surveying the damage.

Inuyasha glared at him from the corner of his eye, but couldn't gather anything to stand and fight. He was listening intently, his hand closed around Kagome's cool wrist. The beats were getting farther and fewer between. The scent of death was all around her. All he could think was, 'I killed her...I killed her...I couldn't protect her from...myself. I didn't get to say... goodbye... To tell her that I...' The beats stopped altogether... He strained... But even with his sensitive hearing, there was nothing. Every sound around him seemed muted now. His golden eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away, determined not to cry in front of his stupid half-brother.

Sesshomaru stared blankly down at the pale, dying girl, then proceeded to engage Inuyasha in conversation. He was mildly curious about the whole situation.

"Well. A lover's spat gone awry, perhaps?"

"Shutup Sesshomaru."

"Ah. So it is something you could not prevent, I presume?"

"Presume away."

"You did not deny your feelings for her."

Inuyasha was silent. Normally he would have contradicted that statement, but he did not. All that mattered right now was Kagome. Eyeing Tenseiga in Sesshomaru's belt, he formed a plan. A risky plan.

"You want my sword?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

Sesshomaru was silent, but then Inuyasha spoke again, "Heal her."

"Excuse me?" He snarled, amber eyes reproachful

"Heal Kagome, Sesshomaru...and I'll _give_ you Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru smirked before regaining his stoic expression. Sango and Miroku stared, wide-eyed at one another. Sesshomaru muttered something about "pathetic emotions" before walking to the girl. "Step aside, Inuyasha." Reluctantly, the hanyou obeyed his half-brother and backed up to Miroku and Sango. They both put a comforting hand on his shoulders. Eyeing Sesshomaru warily, Inuyasha held his breath as he squinted and slashed the air in precise places with Tenseiga.

There was a faint bluish glow, but if you blinked you missed it... And suddenly, with a gasp of air, Kagome's eyes opened.

Inuyasha breathed.

Taking deep breaths that seemed to cause her immense pain, she sat up carefully. Glancing around she saw Inuyasha looking relieved, and Sango crying and smiling at the same time, holding on to Miroku who had his eyes closed. She saw Sesshomaru standing over to the side of her, his sword still held out and she felt very apprehensive. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she faced Inuyasha and the others and managed to whisper hoarsely, "Wh-What's going on?"

Inuyasha stepped gingerly over to her. Crouching down beside her, almost looking as if his legs had given out on him, Inuyasha stared at her through widened eyes. He reached out and gently touched her face with his fingertips, relieved she did not flinch. Kagome stared at him, perplexed. Her expression changed from confusion to that of shock when Inuyasha threw his arms around her in a warm, but suffocatingly painful embrace.

"I-Inu...Ya...sha?"

He mumbled into her hair, but Kagome caught a few words like, "Thought...gone... Didn't know... Go on... Kagome..." His hold on her tightened and Kagome blinked, breathing in his scent. She raised her shaky arms and patted him awkwardly on the back. Her hand rested on his back while she looked at Sango and Miroku questioningly. Miroku was looking at Sesshomaru warily, but Sango was smiling knowingly at Kagome. She looked as if she'd been crying.

Kagome was suddenly aware of a raindrop falling on her shirt. She looked up, but the sky was only cloudy. It wasn't raining yet. She realized with a jolt that Inuyasha was... _crying?_"No..." She whispered aloud, and pushed Inuyasha gingerly off of her. He sat back in his dog-like way, avoiding her gaze. She saw a slight glint on the surface of his eyes, but when he looked up to answer to Sesshomaru's "tsk" of disapproval, his eyes had hardened once more.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru began with a sigh. "The pitiful things you do on these petty emotions. Keep your sword. I only want what I can take from you by force. If you do not put up a fight it has no value to me. Besides," He smirked. "If I simply _take _it from you... There is no possibility of your demise in my efforts. Thus, my efforts are wasted. Goodbye, little brother."

As he turned around with a swish and waltzed away, with a group of confused people watching his retreat, it began to rain.


End file.
